


Hellish Request

by Hellzeldagirl



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellzeldagirl/pseuds/Hellzeldagirl
Summary: The answers to my asks and requests from Tumblr.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Hellish Request

**Author's Note:**

> From Varen-neoraven on Tumblr: Can I get vergil/f!reader where vergil walks in on reader trying on lingerie, and decides hes gotta ruin a few pieces... right this second?
> 
> Here you go Varen! Sorry it wasn’t right this second <3.
> 
> If you want request something from me, please go to: hellzeldagirlsfanfic.tumblr.com

Her heart was in her throat as she raced up the stairs to her apartment. As someone who doesn’t have a lot of confidence, (Y/N) was eager to return to her home as she didn’t want any of her neighbours asking what she had in the box.

Her heart only calmed down once she was in the safety of her bedroom. The nervousness in her heart turned into giddy excitement.

Her order from the lingerie website had finally arrived. (Y/N) had ordered three sets bra and panties with some garter belts as she wanted to spice up her sex life with her boyfriend, as she felt comfortable with him to do stuff like this with him.

She opened to the cardboard box to pull out the first set.

This set was a set brought because it was cute. The bra was halter-neck stayed that tried around the neck. There was a stylish hole in the centre revealing the side of breast with a single lilac criss-cross ribbon in the hole. The set was violet with white and lilac passion flowers across the fabric.

(Y/N) stripped herself of her clothes and underwear so she could try on her new set. The halter-neck was comfortable and fitted her breast nicely though the thong felt a little bit uncomfortable since she ever wore a thong before. (Y/N) put the garter belt on to complete the look.

(Y/N) pushed her burgundy hair out of her face so she could admire the lingerie on her body in the floor-length mirror. The set looked nice on her.

“This piece is too cute,” (Y/N) said to herself. “I might just keep this one for myself. I don’t want it getting ruin,” She added.

“How selfish of you,” Her boyfriend told her.

The (H/C)-haired woman let out a scream then spun around to see him standing at her bedroom door. She hadn’t been expecting him to come over today.

“Vergil!” She exclaimed. “What are you doing here!?” She asked.

“I wanted to surprise you but it seems that I am the one with the surprise,” He stated, stalking over to her.

(Y/N) felt like a little rabbit facing down a hungry wolf. 

Vergil wrapped his arms around (Y/N)’s waist pulling her body closer to him. His hands run up and down her curves. 

A heavy blush appeared across her cheeks. She felt her body become hot under the blue devil’s lustful gaze. 

“Why would you want to hide this from me?” He asked turning her back around to face the mirror again.

His hands groped her lace-clad breast, pinching her nipples through the material of the bra. (Y/N) let out a shameless moan at the stimulus.

“You do look lovely in it,” Vergil compliment her, running his hands over her body again.

“Thank you,” (Y/N) stuttered.

Vergil pulled the cups to the side of (Y/N)’s breast so he could tease her nipple more.

(Y/N) moaned as Vergil played with nipples. She leant forward holding onto the mirror in front of her as her boyfriend pushed his knee in-between her legs, rubbing it against her cunt.

Once the devil could smell that his girlfriend was wet enough, he removed his knee from in-between her legs. (Y/N) watched from the glassy surface as Vergil undid his belt to his trousers. When he pulled out his hard cock from the confines of his trousers he rubbed it against her clothed entrance before removing the thong from it. He then rubbed his cock against her Labia to gather up slick before penetrating her.

Vergil gripped her hips and roughly thrusting into her.

It didn’t take them long to cum. (Y/N) first with Vergil following shortly behind her.

When Vergil pulled out of her, (Y/N)’s legs felt like jelly after the fuck so kept ahold of the mirror until her legs felt fine again. She could also feel Vergil’s cum leaking out of her causing her to grimace.

Then she heard the sound of clothes rustling. (Y/N) turned around to see Vergil removing his vest and coat.

Vergil gave her a wicked smirk.

“I don’t know what you were worried about,” He gesturing to her lingerie. “I didn’t ruin it,” He said.

“Oh, shut it,” She told him as she fixed her bra and thong.

She then watched as the half-demon pulled out a second set of lingerie from the box.

That set was the one made from admiral blue lace.

Vergil handed it to (Y/N) with a silent command.

The (H/C)-haired woman stripped herself of the violet lingerie to put on the blue one that her boyfriend had handed her.

The set consisted of the bra and a thong. The bra had straps hugging the outline of her breast with lace in the centre, covering her nipples. The thong was a similar style but the lace only covered her lower lips. There were also small bows decorating the thong and bra.

When (Y/N) turned to face Vergil again she could see that the lust in his eyes hand intensified. 

“How does it look?” She shyly asked.

The devil growled at her. The growl causing her to flinch. She knew that the growl wasn’t one of angry but one of approval.

(Y/N) looked down to see that her boyfriend was already semi-hard again.

“I’m not ready for you yet,” Vergil told him. “But you could help with that,” He smirked.

(Y/N) knew what to do.

She got onto her knees in-between Vergil’s legs. (Y/N) took his half-hard cock into her hands. She took the tip into her mouth and gently sucked on it. As she sucked on the tip (Y/N) ran her tongue across his slit, earning her a growl of pleasure. The (H/C) wrapped her hand around his shaft pumping as she sucked on the head. When his cock had become hard enough she slowly started to take it into her mouth.

Vergil gripped her (H/C) locks forcing his cock further into her mouth. Then when he was closer Vergil pulled her mouth off of his cock.

(Y/N) looked up to her boyfriend to see what to do next. He pulled her off of the floor into his lap.

(Y/N)’s legs were on ether side of his with her hands resting on his shoulders.

Vergil ran his fingers over the her clothed cunt. He teased her clit through the thong. He then moved the thong aside and lend back. (Y/N) then wordless lowered herself onto Vergil’s cock.

(Y/N) bounced herself on the cock as Vergil grips her hips and watched.

It didn’t much to make (Y/N) cum again but Vergil held on. He continued to thrust through her orgasm and into her third when he released his seeds into her again.

(Y/N) cling onto her boyfriend burying her into his neck as she came down from her orgasms. She groaned as he felt move. She watched as him pull out the last set of lingerie out of the box.

Her face became hot again as she realise what set he was holding. 

“This one now,” Vergil ordered.

She took the lingerie piece and dash off to the ensuite bath. Her behaviour cause Vergil to raise a eyebrow. He also wondered why she had rushed to her bath to change and not change in her bedroom like how she did last time.

The half-demon wait patiently for his girlfriend return. 

When (Y/N) returned for the bathroom, her face was as red as one of Dante’s coat. Her arms were covering her chest.

She slowly shuffled towards Vergil, ending back up in-between his legs again.

“What wrong, my dear?” Vergil asked noticing the change in her behaviour. She had become shy and bashful.

(Y/N) just looked down at the feet and didn’t answered.

Vergil let out a sigh. He reach out to her arm to remove them from her chest. When he did he was greeted by the site of her perk nipple. He took in the site and realise that the lingerie set that she was wearing was a quarter-cup bra.

The lingerie was mainly made up of black lace with pink silk on the middle section of bra and cup but lace went over it. The panties and garter belt, the also notice she had added stockings to the outfit.

Vergil gripped her hips bringing her closer to his body. He took one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked on that nipple whilst his hand played with the other one. When he grew bored with that nipple, the devil kissed his u her chest and to her neck. He litter her neck with kisses, bites and hickeys slowly moving across her neck then traveling back down to her another nipple.

All the time (Y/N) was moaning and whining.

She took Vergil’s hand and guided it to her aching entrance. His finger graze the wetness of her cunt.

When he realise that he had uninterrupted contact to her cunt he throw (Y/N) onto the bed. Vergil open her legs to see what he felt. The panties that she was wearing had no crotch, leaving a uninterrupted access to her inmate part.

The half-demon watched as his seeds leaked out of (Y/N)’s cunt. He let out loud growl before thrusting into her. He angle her hips so he could hit her g-spot as well as using thumb to massage her clit.

It wasn’t long until (Y/N) was cumming for her fourth time.

Vergil pulled out whilst his girlfriend was still cumming. He pulled her face to his, bringing her into a passionate kiss.

As they kiss, Vergil moved (Y/N) onto her side. Her back was pressed against his chest. He lifted up one of her legs when she had clam down from her orgasm, he thrusted into again.

He thrusted into her gently. His index finger slowly tracing circles around her clit. His another hand played with her breast.

“Such an adventurous girl, aren’t you,” Vergil whispered into her ear. “Buying such a dirty clothes to please me,” He added, nibbling on her ear lobe.

“I’m happy that you like them,” (Y/N) moaned.

“Very,” He replied as kissed her behind her ear.

Vergil picked his pace, thrusting into her faster. It didn’t take long for them to cum. Vergil continued to thrusting his hips to milk (Y/N). 

Their breaths filled the room as the couple lay there coming down from their pleasure. Vergil removed himself from (Y/N) for the last time. He place a kiss on her forehand.

“You did a good job,” The half-demon praised.

(Y/N) kissed his cheek.

“Thank you,” She said. “I’m really glad you like the lingerie sets. I was super nervous about trying it since I’ve never done anything like before,” The (H/C) confessed. 

Vergil lightly kissed her lips.

“I am honoured that you were comfortable to do something like this with me,” He said with tiny smile on his lips.

The two of them cuddle for a little bit longer before Vergil carried her of to the bath room get clean.


End file.
